Kellys life: dANce Dance Usa!
by fallenin2deep
Summary: when Kelly and Ara ask to enter a dance contest their parents say no but when they do it anyway.............................


**Main Characters (1973)**

**Kelly13 best friends with Joanna,Kate and Ara.**

**Jonathan4 Kellys brother,best friends withSamantha,and the Lake triplets**

**Arazonia13 best friends with Kelly,JoJo,and Katie**

**Matt3 Ara's bro best friends withJon and Sam**

**Mikah3 ara's bro**

**Lilly and Mikekelly and Jon's parents**

**Mike and AnnaAra's parents**

**Dance dance usa!**

**Kelly's Life: Dance, Dance Usa!**

**Kelly, Jonathan,Arazonia,JoJo,Katie,Bethany,Sam, Robbie, Matt,Mikah,andMirandah were at the rollar skating rink. Kelly, Ara,JoJo,and Katie were hanging out. Beth and Robbie were hanging out.Jonathan,Sam,andthe Lake Triplets were hanging out.**

**'I love this song!' said kelly. ' Me too!' said Joanna. 'Yeah,Forever by the Beach Boys'. said Katie.'Skating is so much fin!' said Ara.'I wish we could be like those dancing girls on T.V.'said Kelly 'I would love to dance public' said Arazonia**

**'Maybe you can!'said Katie, who was bringing back a piece of paper.'Read This' Arazonia read the paper, that Katiehad given her.'Attention all kids between the ages of13 and 18,there is a national dance contest.It will Air onnational T.v.!'We should enter the contest!'Said Kelly and Arazonia in unison.**

**On the other side of the rollar rinkKelly and Jon's mom Lilly and Ara's mom were talking.Katie and Joanna's mom were not there.Lilly and Anna volunteered to take the kids.Lilly was sitting at a table with Jonathan on her lap. Samantha was playing a game.Anna, had Matthew on her lap, and was holding Mikah with her hand, and Mirandah was playing a with Samantha.**

**'Our kids are growing up so fast'. said Anna' For me, Yes'. said Lilly. 'I only have 2'' But you have 5!' '3 3 year olds' True.' said Anna. Raising triplets isnt easy, but it is fun.''But you wove us, wight mommy?' asked Mikah'Of coarse I do, Mikah.' ' I love you, Matthew,Mirandah,Arazonia,and Robbie'**

**'MOM! MOM!' they yelled.' Yes girls?''READ THIS!' THEY INCISTED. ' A national dance contest.' said Lilly.'Can I do it mom? asked Kelly.' I dont know, Kelly''Why not!' she protested ' I think your too young'AAAGGGGHH!' kelly screamed.' what about me, mom?' asked Ara,hoping not to get the same reaction that Lilly gave.' what do u think?' No?'' Do you believe our girls?'**

**They all went home. Kelly and Ara needed to find a way to enter the contest.If our moms wont let us go,I know how we can. said kelly,talking to Ara on the phone.Wat you doin Kewly? asked Jonathan.Huh! Nothing Jonathan! she said, pushing him out of her bedroom door.Then Jon went downstairs to Michael and Lilly.**

**MaMa. Papi.Kewly's actin' weird. said Jon. Thats a teenager for you. said Lilly. Si mi amor. said Mike.Whats your idea? asked Ara.We'll sneak out during rehearsals. said kelly.Wont we getinto trouble?aasked Arazonia.Our parents dont evenwatch that channel. No mi gusta. said Kelly.Well...alright. When is the fisrt rehearsal?ara asked.Tomorrow night at 6:00.replied Kelly.**

**'Okay mom, me and Ara are going to the mall, so you can drop us off, and pick us up at 9: 00, okay?' said kelly.'sure honey.' replied Lilly. kELLY PACKED A BACKPACK WITH HER DANCE OUTFIT IN IT. ' Wat dis?' asked Jonathan. ' nothing Jonathan' replied Kelly.'Bye mom!' 'Hi Kelly!' 'Hi ARazonia! Jonathan was all up in my stuff! 'said Kelly.' I know Robbie was all up in mine!' said Arazonia.**

**'We have to be careful, or our little brothers will snitch on us.' said Kelly.' yeah' agreed Ara.' Next up for audiotions are Kelly Taormino and Arazonia Lake, dancing to the song of : 'Be true to your school' by the beach boys' said the audition announcer, Tom. Be true to your school Kelly & Ara had some fast footwork, some flips, and some spins. It was some of the best dancing they had ever done.' Great job girls! your going on the show!' said Tom's assistant steve. DANCE DANCE USA! they both screamed. ' oh no, its 8:30! I told my mom to pick us up at 9:00!' said Kelly horrified by the time.**

**Kelly and Ara took the bus home, and changed in the bathroom at the mall. By the time Kelly and Ara got to the front of the mall, they were out of breath. 'hop in girls.' said Lilly.' we made it' whispered kelly.' Hi Kelly! Hi Ara!' said Jonathan.' Heyy Jonathan' said the girls. ' what did u girls buy?' asked Lilly. ' oh nothing . everything was too expensive.' said kelly. ' yeah..' agreed Ara**

**when Kelly got home she called Arazonis to talk about the next rehearsal. 'ok the next rehearsal is on sunday'. said kelly. ' NO the show is sunday!' said arazonia excidedly . ' okay, we have to practice every single day. okay see u tommorow. okay bye.' said Kelly and Ara.Kelly ran out of her room to go downstairs.**

**Just then,her closet opened, and jonathan stepped out.'intwesting' he said. What Arazonia didnt Know was that Matt and Mikah were hiding in her closet too!' Busted!' they said, giving each other a high five. Kelly and Arazonia told their moms they were going to the library but were really going to tthe DANCE, DANCE,USA! t.v. show! ' Mommy mommy!' said Jonathan. 'Yes jonathan?' asked lilly. 'put on channel 5!' ' Next up on dance dance usa! Kelly Sarah Taormino, and Arazonia Melany Lake' 'KELLY!' HER PARENTS SCREAMED. they screamed so loud the house shook**

**'Mommy! mommy! Daddy!daddy!' put on channel 5!' screamed matt and mikah' next up on dance dance USA! Kelly Sarah Taormino, and Arazonia Melany Lake' 'ARAZONIA!' screamed her parents Kelly and Ara went up to dance. the song plays**

**Kelly and Ara did they same thing they did at practice.'Very nice girls!' said steve I cant wait till they announce the winner! said ara. 'Me too' said Kelly. Me free said Jon. me four said matt me five said Mikah' Jonathan/Matt/mikah! screamed the girls. 'YOUR IN TROUBLE!. SAID mIKE, MIKE, LILLY AND ANNA. the girls explained, they ended up winning the $1,000, but were grounded 4 a month /**

** THE END!**


End file.
